


Warm Company

by TereziMakara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Secret Santa, F/F, Fanart, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share warm drinks together, dressed comfortably.





	Warm Company

**Author's Note:**

> For [@katsubaki](http://katsubaki.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Created for the [Dangan Ronpa Secret Santa](https://danganronpasecretsanta.tumblr.com/)!

_Well it's Christmas time_  
_And I'm warm inside_  
_Despite the bitter cold_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And I guarantee_  
_My heart is yours to hold_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171682075996/some-sweet-kirumugi-for-katsubaki-for-the)


End file.
